Ranku The one who lived
by Dogge
Summary: In this story we will follow a saiyan named Ranku who lives a tough life after his planet was destroyed. Please RR. READ THE SECOND CHAPTER
1. Default Chapter

Ranku - The one who lived  
  
Chapter one  
  
Ranku and his team had just returned from a dangerous mission no one thought they would survive. Ranku the leader of the team was very happy that they had managed to survive the mission and started to think; "A year ago we would not have managed to survive this mission but now we did not just survive we accomplished the task easily." A big saiyan approached Ranku and said: "Good work young saiyan, honestly we thought you guys were dead." Ranku replied: "It wasn't that hard at all, you know?" This is a mission even to tuff for Friezas elite forces. After the man said that about the elite forces all the people in the bar started to laugh, all but a couple of elite force soldiers in the back of the bar. The men left the bar and spit on Ranku table. Ranku raged against the elites but was stopped by one of his friends; "They are elites, you can't hit them it's the law" his friend said. Ranku calmed down and sat down again. After everybody had calmed down they started to talk about Prince Vegeta. They all admired the prince's fighting skills. Every time they began to talk about the royal family Ranku became quiet and in a bad mood. His friends never knew why, because of his bad mood he soon left the bar. He wanted to be for himself in the rain for a while. He just wanted to walk, clear his head and get away from the rest of the world. Walking there surrounded only by his own thoughts he didn't see the danger up ahead. The elites had been waiting for him in a dark alley prepared to ambush the young saiyan. When Ranku walked in to the alley the elites jumped him all at once, two of them hold his arms behind his back while the leader of the elites stood face to face to Ranku and said "And you thought you were better than us? You stupid saiyan but we have to beat you now you know that. The leader raised his right hand and prepared to hit Ranku. He threw the punch but right before it hit Ranku he moved away so the punch hit one of the elites holding Ranku and cracked his skull so every one standing around got blood and brain all over them. 


	2. The second chapter

Ranku - The one who lived  
  
Chapter two  
  
When the cops arrived at the scene you couldn't see where one body began and the next started, there were blood and guts everywhere. But one person were still alive; Ranku. But he was barely breathing. The cops understood what was happening: A saiyan had ambushed a couple of Elites and killed them. He was going to get a hard punishment for his crime. He was not going to get a fair trial only Elites get trials (in their favor). But before they picked Ranku up they started to kick him until he wasn't breathing. Then they put him in a rejuvenation chamber so he survived. After a couple of weeks in the chamber they put him in a temporary jail for low levels. The conditions in the jail were awful, the floor was filled with the inmates shit, and the stench was awful. Old corpses were lying all over the dark dungeon and no one bothered to pick them up. In the small dungeon that was originally made for a maximum of hundred people lived over a thousand inmates. The life in jail was very rough the little food were only enough to feed about three hundred people so you had to kill to get any food at all. It was planned that way by the warden to keep the number of inmates down. This prison was a place no one could escape from-alive and no one survived more than a year in there. The guards threw Ranku in a small cell that was cramped with inmates. After a month Ranku started to get mad but to get thru it he thought about Vegeta, then he managed to stay sane.  
  
Two years had gone since Ranku got put in the jail. Ranku was now a living legend among the prisoners, no one had survived as long as he had. He motivated the other inmates- they started to make riots. The warden wasn't so happy about that. The prisoners became much more organized and shared there food to survive. But what was he going to do? If it wasn't for that stupid saiyan there would be no trouble at all. Ranku woke up that morning felling good about him self. When it was time for breakfast the cell door was opened buy a big guard. -Your being transferred, said the guard to Ranku. The guard shot Ranku with a tranquilizer gun. Ranku immediately fainted.  
  
Ranku's head was pounding and his legs felt like spaghetti. Ranku looked around and saw that he was in a transport ship. In the ship there were other prisoners. -Where are we, Ranku asked the prisoner to his right But before he had time to answer Ranku's question the ship landed. The prisoners were taken to a compound surrounded by a force field. The next day the prisoners were approached by a man. -You are now my slaves and my name is Fingarl, said the man. You will now be geared up and then you will battle each other. The last ten of you standing will live for another week.  
  
When they were geared up each man was put in a room. When a bell rang the doors from each room to the big arena was opened and the warriors raged against each other.  
  
When it was over Ranku was barely alive but he was standing. The crowd was cheering, when Fingarl entered the arena and said you made it Ranku couldn't stay upright any longer. 


End file.
